An Invitation
by fringebenefit
Summary: A short interlude set Pre-Calamity. Zelda is determined to break through Link's stoic exterior and get him to open up about his thoughts on his assignment as her knight escort.


Zelda unlatched the twin windows of her study and swung them open, then peered out at her surroundings.

 _It looks like rain,_ she thought, as she took note of the damp smell that preceded each storm.

Thunderstorms were not uncommon across central Hyrule this late in the summertime; she and Link had been caught in a fair few downpours as they made their way back to the castle after three weeks on the road.

Zelda decided to leave the windows open for the moment to catch the cool breeze that emanated from them, and sat back down at her desk to rifle through her notes. Upon her return to the castle she had made a quick trip down to visit with the Sheikah researchers and their guardians, and was pleased see the progress they had made with controlling the automatons. She had not been able to return in the two days that had passed as castle duties had taken precedence, but had definitive plans to visit again late in the afternoon with Link. It was all for the better, she figured, as Link should see for himself any and all weapons that were at Hyrule's disposal if, no, _when_ the Calamity was to surface.

Outside, the breeze picked up and swirled through the study, lifting the stacks of notes and scattering them haphazardly across the room. "Oh!" Zelda uttered in surprise, making an effort to grab and pin down whatever she could. She managed to secure most of the stack, before jumping up and latching the windows closed once again. Turning back towards the room, she surveyed the papers scattered about, then got to the task of gathering up the many folds of her royal gown so that could more easily kneel down to clean them up. She managed to gather up the first few sheets before it was necessary to crawl over to the next location, again needing to arrange her gown so that she may do so without stumbling.

It was no use, she managed to put a knee down onto her dress, making her nearly fall face-first onto the carpet. She put her elbows down to catch herself, and cursed under her breath. _This damn dress_. She missed the functionality of her traveling clothing, and even the comfort of her prayer gown seemed inviting next to her full royal regalia.

 _Just two more days_ , she thought, _two more days until I'll be back on the road, able to wear what I want to and away from all of these two-faced people, their bloody manners, and their gossip._ Frustrated, she sat back on her heels, imagining the interactions with various nobles she had the pleasure of having since arriving back at court.

 _Or_ , she thought, _or, perhaps I'll ask Link if he is prepared to cut his leave short so that we may leave as soon as our meeting with the researchers is done._

 _No, I cannot._ She shook her head. _By his contract, he must have his full five days off. I don't dare ask._ A slightly ashamed feeling permeated her mind for selfishly thinking that Link would be happy to cut his rest short just because she found the castle to be borderline unbearable. While he seemed more relaxed and at ease with her as of recently compared to when he was first assigned to escort her, she knew that even when he wasn't actively fighting, he was always on a state of alert. _I hope he is catching up on his sleep now_. She smiled to herself, knowing at once that it was probably not true. In the past few days she had seen Link several times, twice in the archery range, once scaling the high walls with a few other knights, and once lecturing to a class of young squires in the courtyard.

 _All the same, I wonder if he is also eager to get back on the road_. She thought, then stood up, taking the edge of her desk for support. She surveyed the room once again, taking note of the few sheets of paper that remained scattered about and took a breath, feeling restless.

 _This study used to be my refuge, but now, it feels so stuffy in here._

She headed over to the window and peered out. The gray clouds were still rolling in, but the rain had not quite started yet. _Perhaps I can yet go for a short walk._ As she was pulling away from the window, she caught a glimpse of a familiar blond head among the group of people in the courtyard below. She hastily opened up the window once again and leaned out for a closer look. It indeed was Link, sitting with a few men that she recognized as knights. They seemed to be discussing something that was greatly amusing, as several of the men broke into laughter and Link himself smiled widely. At once, Zelda felt a stab of jealousy.

 _What I wouldn't give to be able to sit and have a laugh with such a group._ She had her share of get-togethers and meetings with those thought to be her peers, but these always lacked the easy attitude that the knights, as well as other assorted palace staff had. Meanwhile, the other champions, those that she considered to be actual friends were always so far away. She leaned further out the window, almost as if she could make out what the knights were discussing. The largest of the group, a tall, hulking man was gesturing with his hands animatedly, and most of the group leaned forward, enthralled. She couldn't make out what was being said, so she focused her attention on Link. He sat with his knees apart and elbows propped up on them, leaning forward into the circle with an amused expression on his face. Zelda noted at once how completely relaxed he looked, a far cry from his posture while he was in her company. As she continued watching, Link suddenly clapped his hand on the shoulder of the fellow next to him, then stood up and shook hands with several of the men. She could not hear what exactly was being said, but it was obvious that Link was exchanging goodbyes. She ducked her head back in the window just as he turned around in the direction of her study, but still kept a watch on him as looped his gear over a shoulder and strode towards the west entrance.

As he walked out of sight, Zelda pictured him coming up the large stairwell, and making his way up to the apartment that he shared with his father in the north wing. Whether it was out of lasting jealousy over witnessing his social interactions, or her need of familiar human contact, she suddenly was overcome with the impulse to intercept him on his way up.

 _I'll just say hello to him, ask how his morning has gone_. She thought, then without any hesitation turned away from her window and dashed out of her study as fast as her gown would allow. She slowed down considerably as she entered the corridor as not to arouse any more attention than she normally would from the assorted soldiers, nobles, advisors, and palace staff that crowded the way, making sure to greet each person individually as they bowed to her. She rounded the corner and picked up her skirts as soon as she was out of eyesight, speeding up to a dash that carried her down another stairwell and into the next corridor. Here, she was careful to slow down so that she might hear Link's footsteps approaching from the opposite direction. Training her ears, she heard the faint stepping that seemed to get closer, and her heat rate picked up in anticipation. She dropped her skirts and feigned walking casually just in time for Link to come up the stairwell and enter the corridor.

As he saw her, the faintest look of surprise seemed to wash over his face, which was quickly replaced by pleasant stoicism. "Princess." He acknowledged to her, placing a hand over his chest and bowing. Zelda took a breath to calm her heart before addressing him. "Link. No need for formalities. Please arise." He straightened up, and Zelda took note of his appearance. He was wearing what looked to be the tunic worn by Hylian knights, but was absent of any of the underlying armor. He was barefoot, and a little muddy, as if he had just undergone some kind of training session. She studied his face and he flushed a little under her scrutiny. _Stop staring_ , she admonished herself. _You are going to scare him away._

"Enjoying your rest?" She asked him, hoping to open up a conversation.

"Quite." He replied, putting his free arm to the back of his head, which was a gesture that Zelda recognized as a sign of shyness. "And yourself, Princess?"

"It has been a little dull." She admitted, slightly disappointed that he seemed to still feel bashful in her presence. "I do enjoy sleeping in my own bed and I am eager to see more of the work with the guardians, but that is the whole of it." She gave him a smile, hoping it would put him at ease. He returned her smile and brought a hand up as if were again going to place it at the back of his head, but stopped it mid-gesture and brought it back to his side.

A moment of awkward silence passed, before Zelda spoke up again. "It looks as though you have been training."

Link nodded. "Yes, Princess. I was just getting a few pointers on hand-to-hand combat. I'm competent enough, but it never was really my strongest suit." He looked down at his hand and opened and closed his palm, and Zelda noticed that his knuckles were a little red.

Zelda had seen Link fight numerous battles, but come to think of it, had never seen him throw a punch. She smiled. "It is probably not necessary as long as there is a pot lid or a tree branch around! Anyways," she nodded towards his bruised hand, "I hope that is not your sword hand!"

Link chuckled, but said nothing in return. Zelda took the hint that he perhaps wished to be on his way, making her feel suddenly very self-conscious. _Look at me, trailing after him like a lovesick admirer._ She spoke up, "Well, I musn't keep you. I just wanted to say that….that I am looking forward to setting off on the road with you again." She felt her face flush slightly, but forced herself to keep eye contact.

"Really?" His brow furrowed in confusion, making Zelda realize that he perhaps hadn't gotten used to the idea that she now preferred his company. She smiled, hoping to once again put him at ease. "Yes, of course! I do miss your cooking, after all."

Link gave her a genuine smile, again saying nothing. She decided that she would not keep him any longer, and stepped aside so that he may pass. Yet, he stood still, an odd expression passing over his face. She raised her eyebrows, and he put a hand to the back of his head and pressed his lips together. Another moment of silence passed, and he did not make a motion to continue on his way. Finally he spoke up. "Perhaps..." he started haltingly, "perhaps, if it pleases you, Princess, you might join me for lunch? We could go over our plans and strategies for the next trip out." Color flushed his face, and he continued speaking. "I was going to wash up, then head down to the markets for ingredients."

Zelda frowned, wondering if she had heard him correctly. _Is he inviting me over for lunch?_ An almost giddy feeling passed through her. _Would I!_ She thought. "That would be most excellent. Your apartment, I presume? What time shall I stop by?"

Link look slightly taken aback for a moment and Zelda wondered if he had originally intended for her to come to his apartment, but settled into a pleasant stoicism once again. "Yes, indeed. It is ten o'clock now, so, perhaps at two? Do you have any free time then?"

Zelda looked skyward and thought about it. She did in fact have a meeting; her father had insisted she meet with an Elder regarding her upcoming trip to the Spring of Wisdom, but this was nothing that could not be rescheduled. She shook her head. "No, I have nothing occurring at that time. I will be there at two."

"Excellent." Link gave her a small, but seemingly genuine smile and bowed slightly again. "I look forward to meeting with you, Princess."

Zelda wanted to scold him again for being too formal, but instead she returned the gesture by curtseying. "The pleasure will be all mine, Sir Link." She knew that he was a little uncomfortable with the use of his formal title and hoped he would get the point. She straightened up and stepped to the side, yet Link did not move. A moment passed, before Link cleared his throat and spoke up. "By your leave, Princess."

 _These bloody formalities_. Link was allowed a more relaxed attitude towards her while on duty as her appointed escort as to not hinder his work, but she kept forgetting that while he was off duty, he needed to use all of the formalities made mandatory by her title. She gave him a pleasant nod and gestured towards the stairwell. Link gave her one more short bow, and continued on his way. Zelda watched him climb the stairs two at a time, and allowed a smile to spread across her face before she turned to make her way back up to her room.

….

The bell in the tower tolled half-past one, and Zelda was already on her way up to the apartments in the north wing of the castle. She meant to ask Link which apartment was his specifically, but the truth was that she knew the answer already. She tucked a small parcel under her arm, and picked up her skirts so that she could take the stairs two at a time, then allowing for long strides as she approached Apartment number nine. She rapped on the door, feeling her heart rate increase with anticipation. A few moments passed before Link swung the door open, regarding her with a bit of surprise. "Princess! I did not expect you this early. Please forgive the delay in answering." He gave another short bow, and she regarded him. His hair was slightly damp as if he had taken a bath at some point after their hallway meeting. He was dressed in a nondescript tunic and trousers, his feel still bare.

"Yes, I know the time. I figured that I could assist you with cooking, much like we do while on the road." She said, striding into his apartment and placing her parcel down on an overstuffed chair. A quick survey showed that he was in the middle of preparation, as the countertop was full of assorted baskets, and the large cooking pot had yet to be lit. She then turned and regarded him. "First, I want to thank you for this invitation. Second," She leaned just slightly towards him and he blinked, leaning back, "This is your home, and I am but a guest. And, while I am in your home, my station must not be above yours. So my request is that you drop all formalities, and speak with me as your equal. We have many things to discuss today, and I want to hear all of your thoughts. Do you agree with this, Link?" She clasped her hands and looked at him.

He watched her for a moment more before nodding. "I agree, Princess."

"Zelda." Zelda said patiently, fully expecting that this change in etiquette would not happen instantaneously.

"My apologies, Zelda." Link replied, still wearing his perfectly stoic expression. Zelda was sure she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards ever so slightly, which she added to her mounting pile of evidence that Link had a personality hidden beneath his expressionless exterior. "Think nothing of it." She said waving her hand dismissively, then looked over the baskets of food items strewn around the counter. "I see you are just getting organized. Where can I jump in?"

"Well," Link looked over towards the counter, "I was just about to start cutting vegetables so you could assist with that. Only-," He glanced at her attire, "I'm not so sure that is the most appropriate clothing for cooking."

"Ah," Zelda grinned and took her parcel, "I brought clothes to change in to just for this very purpose." Link raised his eyebrows, and Zelda glanced down the hallway. "May I change in your room? Which doorway is it?"

"Ah, second door on the left." Link blushed, putting his hand to the back of his head. "Prin…er…Zelda," he stuttered, "Please forgive the clutter."

"Think nothing of it." Zelda called behind herself as she set off down the small hallway. She had only been inside the castle apartments once or twice before, and in her youth and naivety she had deemed them to be quite small, not yet the size of her luxurious bedroom. Yet now, she considered this apartment to be quite cozy. _I could live here_. She thought, as she closed the door to Link's room and looked at her surroundings.

 _Clutter is a little bit of an understatement_ , she thought as she undid the laces of her gown and lowered it to the ground. He had a single bed with several quilts strewn haphazardly across it, as if he had gotten out of bed in a hurry. There was a small dresser with drawers open and clothing hanging out. A desk stood along the opposite wall, holding several stacks of documents. She stepped out of her gown and opened the parcel, unfolding a simple tunic and leggings. She pulled the tunic over her head and walked closer to his desk, noticing a single unfolded piece of parchment with the Hyrulean royal crest at the top. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up, quickly realizing that it was the notification that he was to be assigned as her personal escort.

 _I wonder, how did he feel as he read this?_

Initially she had given no thought to Link's feelings on the matter, mostly due to her own displeasure at her father's insistence that she needed a babysitter. Her opinion on the matter changed for the obvious reasons that Link had saved her life on several occasions, and she now thought of him as a welcome companion. She wished that he spoke more often, yet perhaps it was his silent disposition that made him such a good listener. Suddenly, the image of him surrounded by his fellow knights in the courtyard earlier, sharing a laugh invaded her mind. She imagined that these men had all grown up training together, and now they went out to work as a team on field assignments. Was he disappointed at being taken away from this brotherhood?

 _Was he disappointed with this assignment, just like I had been?_

She placed the parchment back down, dismissing these thoughts from her mind. _He is bound by duty, just like I am. What we feel about it is irrelevant._

 _Still….I hope he gets some happiness out of traveling with me._

She sat down on his bed and pulled her leggings on, then twisted her hair into a loose bun before exiting Link's room and rejoining him in the kitchen. He was already busy at work, his skilled hands deftly cutting up carrots and leafy greens. As she approached, he turned and gave her a quick smile, gesturing to a second cutting board full of assorted mushrooms. "Marta had gotten her hands on some Goron spice, so I had to buy multiple bottles of it! I also picked up some rice and mature palm fruits, so I figured I would prepare curry. Does that sound fine to you?"

Zelda smiled and picked up the knife, getting to work on the mushrooms. "That would be delightful." She knew that whenever the topic of food came up, Link seemed to break out of his introverted persona and speak without spoken to first. She tried to think of something else to say, to keep him talking. "Oh!" She remembered, "I brought some honey pastries with me. A Gerudo dignitary gave them to me yesterday evening, and I figured that you would like to share them with me."

Link looked at her, eyebrows raising. "The pastries that are made with pistachios? I could probably eat my weight in them." He grinned at her and she felt pleased to have coaxed him out of his shell. _Now he just needs to stay out of it._ She picked up her cutting board and scraped the sliced mushrooms into the cooking pot, then turned towards him. "Any more cutting to do?" She asked.

Link did not look up as he cut up the last of the leafy greens. "Elk meat, but I will take care of that, Princess."

 _Princess…._

"Remember, call me Zelda." She admonished, then interrupted him just as he was opening his mouth. "And please do not apologize." He closed it again, and they lapsed into silence before Zelda asked, "So what shall I do now?"

"Well," Link said, glancing over the counter. "I suppose you could cut open and drain the palm fruit. Would that be okay with you?"

Zelda studied the three palm fruits on the counter. Each one was as big as her head, with tough shells that always vexed her. She remember Link using a small hatchet to open them as they traveled through the Faron region. "Er, I'm not quite sure I am up to the task. Would you look down on me if I refused?" She looked at him and blushed slightly.

"You don't have to open them up completely to collect the milk, just a small incision will do. Here," Link turned towards her with an outstretched hard, and she handed one of the palm fruits to him. He placed it down on the counter and used a small paring knife to skillfully cut a hole in the fruit, then punch the core through and overturn it over a bowl to drain it. He took and repeated this process with the two other palm fruits, before putting them aside. "Don't worry, I won't waste the flesh. I'll find something to do with it later on." Link assured her and Zelda found herself blushing a bit at his gaze. "I'm sure you will!" She replied.

Link wiped his hands on a towel, then pulled another package from the far basket. "I just need to cut up the meat, then we can let everything cook up together."

"Of course." Zelda replied, happy to leave him to the bloody task. She sat down on a nearby chair as he turned his back to her, busying himself with the meat. Yet another moment of silence passed before she spoke up again, eager to learn more details about Link's time back in the castle. "Tell me more about your brawling lesson?" She implored him.

Link's answer surprised her. "Eager to learn?" He asked without turning his back, and she swiftly recognized it as one of his rare jests.

"Perhaps." She replied coyly. "In case we get cornered by drunkards in some Akkalan tavern. I fear they may fight very differently than bokoblins or moblins."

Link chuckled. "For one, it wasn't a brawling lesson. If I wanted to brawl, I simply would charge a man and tackle him at the waist, letting him take the full force of the fall. From there, I would sit upon him and continue to beat his face with my fists, with the end result of it being that I may be declared the winner on account of my conscious state, yet I've taken damage from the initial fall, then from the fact that cheekbones are stronger than knuckles, so I've been left with bruised and perhaps broken fingers." He turned and held up a bloody finger, and his face turned serious. "In proper hand-to-hand combat, you must learn how to skillfully land blows, while blocking any attempts by your enemy."

"Hm." Zelda said. "So tell me, are you skilled at brawling? Have you much experience with it? I am still convinced that good brawling skills may be of use and I want to make sure my appointed knight has them." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he gave her a half-smile in return before wiping his hands again and leaning up against the counter. "Of course, it is the way that children fight prior to any sort of training, and I did a fair amount of fighting when I was a child."

Zelda frowned. She wasn't quite sure that she liked the way that Link was sounding, almost as if he had been a bit of a bully. Link swiftly explained himself almost as if he had read her mind. "Before starting training here, I was often picked on due to my size. The best way to shut it down for good was through physical force."

"That makes sense!" Zelda said, remembering something that she had read in Link's profile. "You actually had to start your training late, since you did not meet the minimum height requirements until you were, what was it? Twelve?" A second after she asked this, she realize how insensitive it was. Yet, Link seemed to take it in stride. "Right." He replied. "Actually, the height requirement rule was abolished quite swiftly after I began." He gave her another half-smile.

"I suppose it did not take long for the other boys to realize your talent." Zelda said.

"Not long at all." Link said, as he scraped a bit of goat butter into the cooking pot, then struck a small piece of flint to light a fire underneath it. As he did this, Zelda congratulated herself on getting Link to open up and speak at length with her. But yet…yet…

 _We have only discussed the topics of food and fighting. Or course he will eagerly talk at length about these things._

"So," Zelda began slowly, trying to think of how to transition into more serious topics, "Who taught your brawling lesson?"

"Hand-to-hand combat." Corrected Link. "I asked a fellow knight by the name of Nell. He holds the highest rankings right now in that area, and trains the beginning squires. So, I figure he is the right man to ask." He scraped the elk meat into the cooking pot.

"Have you known him for many years?" Asked Zelda, leaning forward in her chair.

"I suppose so." Link replied, stirring the contents of the pot. "He was two years ahead of me when I started, but then I was elevated up to the third levels within a year. So we did train together for a few years."

"Hm." Zelda was torn between wanting to dig up more stories about Link's time as a squire, and wanting Link to tell her already how he felt about being her appointed knight, bound by duty to lay down his life for her. She beat back the impulse in her mind to flat out ask him what the other knights thought about him being the sword's Chosen One, and decided to ask toward stories involving him and his fellow knights. She looked up towards Link, noticing that he had been watching her. He quickly averted his gaze as his cheeks tinged pink, and he busied himself by sweeping his now-dry hair back into a ponytail.

Zelda tilted her head towards him. "Was it a one-on-one lesson? I can see how that might be useful in limited circumstances. But," She paused for effect, "Wouldn't a lesson involving the use of hand-to-hand combat be more useful if you had to face off against several men? Were other knights involved?"

Link smiled slightly, then turned toward the cooking pot to add in the vegetables and pour the bowl of palm fruit milk in. "Yes, there were other knights involved in the training. They probably do not need the lesson, but they know that these days, it looks good to be seen with the Chosen One whenever possible." He turned back to face her, and the words seemed to light a piece of flint in Zelda's mind.

 _It looks good to be seen with the Chosen One, just as it has always been advantageous to be seen speaking with the Princess._

"I know exactly what you speak of." Zelda said, and Link raised an eyebrow, his wry half-smile fading. "I can't tell you how many audiences I have had with this Noble-whatever, or this official-someone since we have returned. It has been unrelenting. I suppose I expected as such and prepared myself as much as I could upon our return, but it was much worse than I could ever have imagined."

Link frowned slightly, his pale blue eyes searching her face. Zelda sighed, feeling her frustrations carry over into the present. She waited for a moment, imposing her silence onto Link so that he may take this turn to speak. And finally, he did. "Forgive me, Zelda, but, wouldn't you be accustomed to such visits and meetings?" Zelda noticed him flinch a little at his words, as if he might offend her.

She gave him a slight smile to ease his mind, then explained herself. "Yes, of course I am well familiar to the act of sitting with very important people that openly despise you, having the same scripted conversations chock-full of politeness, making sure you touch on all of the phrases that a Princess must use…" She trailed off, drumming her fingers on the counter-top. Link had turned back to the cooking pot, and was adding liberal amounts of Goron spice. He stirred the mix, then placed a lid on it and turned back to her.

Zelda sighed, still feeling like had not properly explained herself. "I don't know if it was all because I had gotten accustomed to being on the road, or with the threat of the Calamity, but things seemed much worse this time around. Previously, there were just subtle hints that I am just a poor substitution for my mother, you know, little side glances and passive aggressive comments, but now, _now,_ "she felt her frustration bubbling up, "Now, since we have returned, it has all been so direct. For example, I had a meeting with the Laranyu Viceroy yesterday morning. He asked about the status of my ability to wield the sealing powers, just as casually as I have been asked if the tea was too cold! And you should have seen the look in his wife's eyes when I told them that I was still working on it. I was prepared to soothe a bit of fear and misgiving, but I saw nothing but greed and calculation!"

Link gave her yet another one of his odd looks before speaking up. "Have they their heads in the sand? The rest of the populace is nervous, and they are calculating some kind of political gain?"

Zelda took a breath, once again reminded that it was her duty, and her duty alone to access and control her powers so that the kingdom could sleep soundly. And at this, she was failing. She knew Link had not intended for his words to cut her, and tried to keep the crestfallen look from her face and the bitterness from her tongue. "Yes, perhaps I should have reminded them how trying these times are." She said dejectedly.

Link seemed as though he immediately knew what was going through her mind. "Zelda, I have full confidence that we will beat the Calamity." He said calmly. "With my sword and the divine Beasts and the Guardians. The Sheikah technology is- " Zelda cut him off, a rare occurrence given that he was usually so silent. "But therein lies another issue." She said pointedly, "It will be fantastic indeed if the Sheikah technology is the key to defeating the Calamity. But, the defining feature of the Hylian Royal Family, _My family_ , is that we carry the sealing power handed down to us from the Goddesses. If I do not have that power, then what claim do I have to rule Hyrule? What is to keep the Elders from turning their favor from us, and giving it to the Sheikah, or, if not them, then what about the Zora? You know how involved they were with the excavations! My family has ruled for more than ten thousand years, and I am the rotten apple that ends the dynasty!" She took a shaky, deep breath and felt herself blink back tears, which she angrily wished away. She would not let her composure break in such a way in front of her Knight escort….

"The Master Sword is on the side of the Hylian Royal family." Link said, in what could be considered his most serious tone. "Since I, as the wielder of the Master Sword, have sworn myself to the Hylian Royal Family. The Sheikah may have the technology, but we have the Goddesses. And these two factors must work together." He then turned his back to the cooking pot and ladled the curry into a bowl, then turned back around and placed it in front of Zelda, using the words he so often used during their travels. "Please, princess. Eat something. You will feel worlds better." He then prepared a bowl for himself, and sat down across from her.

Zelda gave him a smile, his vows putting warmth back into her chest. She focused on her bowl of curry, and the fragrant steam coming off it reminded her how hungry she really was. Link offered her a spoon, and she dug into it with a decidedly un-royal fervor, one that she was now comfortable using in front of Link. The two of them sat in peaceful silence for the next few minutes as they ate, occasionally exchanging a few food-related comments. Zelda finished her bowl and when Link jumped up to refill it as he had done for himself twice already, she politely refused. "Remember, we have dessert! The Gerudo pastries? I want to save room for them!"

Link tilted his head in mock confusion. "Saving room? I know not of the concept." Zelda smiled, indeed feeling worlds better after eating. As he finished his third bowl, she got up and retrieved her parcel, pulling out a decorative box along with a second vial of courser bee honey, infused with rose petals. She placed the box on the counter and poured the honey over the pastries. As she was doing this, one of the comments that Link had made several minutes prior rang back into her mind. It hinted at a piece of his mind that she had been trying all day to unlock, and when it came up, she had trampled all over it with an outpouring of her own woes.

Now, she would rectify that. "Link?" she asked, and he looked up, question marks in his eyes. "When you made a comment about how the other knights want to look good by being in the company of the Chosen One, what exactly did you mean by that?"

Link's eyes went skyward for a moment as he seemed deep in thought. He then placed a hand at the back of his head and blushed slightly. "I'm not sure if the sentiment behind that comment was completely founded." He did not immediately follow up with any sort of comment, and Zelda had to force herself to remain silent so that he might speak again, merely tilting her head in an invitation for him to continue.

Indeed, Link shifted awkwardly at the uncomfortable silence, then stood up and walked back towards the counter. "I am going to prepare some water for tea." He explained. "Would you care for some, Zelda?"

"Of course, that would be quite fine." Zelda said.

As he was busying himself with his task he spoke again, albeit slowly as if he was saying his thoughts out loud. "Before I possessed the sword, the sword possessed me. In my waking hours I was filled with a compulsion to train so that I was strong enough to wield it, and during my sleeping hours, I dreamt of nothing but making my way through the Lost Woods to retrieve it." He sighed, and Zelda remained silent so that he may continue. "This went on for more than a year. The only times I interacted with my fellow squires and knights was when I was obliterating them in training, and I probably said all of five words to my father. I was like a machine, a guardian perhaps. And then, after I retrieved the sword, I was suddenly back to myself again. And you know what?" He leaned against the counter and looked at Zelda.

"What?" Zelda leaned towards him, secretly thrilled. She was getting exactly what she wanted, that is, Link finally opening up to her at length, more so than he had done when he had revealed to her why he insisted on being so silent.

Link crossed his arms in front of his chest, and continued. "I seemed to be instantly forgiven for my behavior now that I carried the Sword. My father was happy to have me back, of course, but I suspected that I had completely burned all good will from my fellow knights. And I do suppose there was a bit of apprehension and lingering ill-will from them at the beginning, but, it did not take long to accept me once again. So I wonder, was it me? Or was it my status?"

She handed him a pastry as she waited for him to explain himself, noting that their roles had completely switched. Now he was the one that seemed to be needing kindness, and she was the one handing him food. He gratefully took it, and continued. "As I first set out on this Assignment, I admit I was overwhelmed by the scale of the task. I was no longer a Knight of the brotherhood, I was a weapon of the Goddesses to be used as they saw fit. And I admit I was completely overwhelmed by the scale of it all. So, to calm myself, I reminded myself what my tasks really were. And I came up with two, concise points. First, I am to keep you from harm at any costs. And second, I am to help you in sealing away the Calamity. And I firmly, _confidently_ believe that I am capable of both of these tasks."

Zelda's mind immediately went to that official piece of paper sitting out on his desk, as she imagined him holding it, all at once feeling overwhelmed, then resigned, then prepared for the task at hand. She looked up, and Link's eyes met hers. His gaze was soft and inviting, and she smiled. "So, likewise, my job is assist you in sealing away the Calamity. And I pledge to do so, by any means possible."

Link returned her smile, and Zelda noticed that a slight flush appeared to spread from the tips of his ears to his cheekbones. _Still bashful, but at least he is no longer avoiding my gaze._ She thought, as he jumped up once again to prepare the tea. She watched him as he pulled out two mugs and measured out the fragrant tea leaves, noticing that the easy grace with which he moved while training and fighting carried over to his everyday tasks. Even an action as mundane as preparing tea looked almost like a dance. She felt herself blushing again as he turned and offered a mug to her. "I hope you like wildberry leaf. I added a bit of dried courser honey to take away the sourness."

Zelda thanked him, and another moment of silence passed between them. But, it was different than the previous moments which had been filled with such an awkward feeling. This one was calm and peaceful, and Zelda felt perfectly at ease as she cupped her hands around the mug, the warmth spreading from her hands to her center. She looked up and saw Link still leaning against the counter, watching her with at first glance looked like his usual stoic expression, however she saw the continued softness of his eyes, and the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

At that moment, it seemed like the sky finally opened up, announced by the crash of thunder and heavy raindrops sounding against the windows. "Finally!" Zelda exclaimed. "I've been waiting for that to happen all day."

"Did you perhaps wish to go out riding?" Link asked, a smile spreading across his face, "You know, to take advantage of some of our favorite traveling conditions."

Zelda grinned back at him, her mind suddenly preoccupied with the next phase of their travels. She jumped up and ran over to her satchel and pulled out her map, then unrolled it across the table, anchoring it down. "I think we should do what I came here to do, that is, draw up a plan for our next trip."

"Right." Link took a hand and put it to the back of his head, then thought for a moment before disappearing off to his bedroom. He came back a moment later, holding the Sheikah Slate. "So, we are heading back to Rito Village, correct?" He opted to sit down right next to Zelda instead of across the table, and she felt the warmth of his closeness as he leaned towards her to examine the map.

"Right. And don't think for a moment that you can skip out of meeting with Revali in favor of heading up to the Hebras for some shield surfing." Laughed Zelda.

Link gave her his best wounded expression. "What makes you think that I had any such plan? Honestly, I think you just need to give it another chance. You'll get the hang of it soon enough!" Zelda smirked at him as he reached over to help himself to another pastry.

Over the next half hour the two of them poured over the map and the Slate, deciding which roads to take, where to stop, people that they needed to meet with along the way, and places to avoid. Link seemed torn between wanting to go where he knew his fellow knights would commonly patrol, and wanting to avoid those places as they held highest amount of danger. Of course the need to keep her safe easily won out, but Zelda caught the slight sense of disappointment in his eyes as he plotted out the safest route. _Or, am I overthinking it?_

Without thinking, the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Link, do you regret it? This assignment? Would you rather be back alongside of your fellow knights, instead of being forced to follow me around?"

Link looked up at her, a slight frown on his face and Zelda cursed herself for not holding her tongue. You didn't need to ask, because you dread the answer, she thought.

"No, Zelda. I don't regret it. Not at all." Link shook his head, and fixed her with a serious gaze.

"But you…perhaps you want to visit your friends in the field. I saw how happy and relaxed you were with them." She had started, and now she could not stop.

"Friends?" Link said, his eyes going skyward in thought. "That is a nice thought, perhaps they are my friends. It is true that I live a different life, and perhaps it has been this way for quite some time. I always felt like an outsider in the group, and now more so than ever. I believe that….I suppose it can be lonely at the top." He commented, looking down at his tea.

 _Something I have been living my entire life. But now, suddenly, I know that you are here with me._ Zelda wondered if it was at all possible to articulate this thought. "Perhaps it doesn't have to be." She said, fighting back the urge to take his hand. Link looked up and gave her a half-smile, and Zelda noticed with a sinking heart that he seemed to have put his guard back up, that perhaps she had pushed him a little too far. Outside the thunder crashed again, breaking into the awkward silence that had once again permeated the room. Zelda glanced over at the grandfather clock on the wall, noting that it was nearly four. "I should probably be on my way shortly, I was hoping to go over my notes before our meeting with the researchers." _I should be on my way, lest I do more damage._ She thought, acutely aware of the change in Link's demeanor _. He prefers to stay silent, does not wish to vomit out all of his thoughts and emotions to the world much like I am prone to do. I pushed too hard._

To her surprise, Link spoke up. "You don't have to, do you? I'm sure you know your notes inside and out." She looked at him, surprised to see that he had shaken off the wall that he had put up for that brief moment. Relief washed over her to know that she had not completely alienated him, that he would perhaps be in time easily comfortable around her. Yet, she knew she still had best be on her way, lest she outwear her welcome. "I'm afraid I should. My time here at the castle is short, and there is much I still need to do."

Link nodded, and she gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much for the invitation. I had a lovely time." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, much like a princess would do for her knight in any fairytale story. As she did this, she became fully aware of the softness of his skin on his cheek, the light tendrils of his hair that tickled her nose, and the faint smell of sandalwood, perhaps from the soap that he used. She straightened up, opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the back of his neck, tracing her vision up to his jawline, towards his mouth. A sudden compulsion overcame her, and before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed him once again on the cheek, this time more slowly so she could full feel his skin and his hair and his scent. She drew away and opened her eyes again, seeing that he had turned towards her. His brilliant blue eyes were fixed on her with the softest gaze, and the serious mask he had worn was melted into an almost serene expression.

 _Just once more, then I will leave. I have to._ He was facing her now, still watching her. She leaned forward again and kissed him, this time at the corner of his mouth. _That is all. Time to go, Zelda._ But, instead she found herself kissing him on his mouth, her hand finding the back of his neck. To her surprise and relief, she felt his hand on bracing her shoulder as he kissed her back, and she was then lost, pulled into him, his arms wrapping around her as she pressed him back against the counter. She deepened the next kiss, parting her lips slightly as she pressed into him, and he responded by tilting his head against hers for a different angle. Her hands traveled across his shoulders, feeling the dense muscle that lay within, as she felt his hands run across her upper back, hesitate there, and travel down to rest at the small of her back.

To her slight disappointment, Link stopped and drew away slightly, yet still kept his hands wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with what she could only describe as some kind of gentle disbelief, an odd combination if there ever was one. She half-expected to feel shocked or embarrassed by what she just had the audacity, the nerve to do, but there was nothing but giddiness. She bit her lip to suppress a giddy smile from surfacing, and she brought her hand up to brush a few strands of Link's hair away from his forehead. He closed his eyes in response, a serene expression once again passing over his face. She wrapped her arms around him once again, holding him close against herself as if she could physically seal the bond that already existed between them, and the bond that had manifested in this room today. To her surprise, he buried his face in her neck, and exhaled. She tilted her head back, inviting him to kiss her there, and he did, planting one lightly halfway between her ear and the base of her neck, then two more drawing closer to her collarbone. She sighed with delight, and went Link straightened up she went in again and pressed her lips to his. He responded in kind, and her mind drifted to his bed, piled with numerous quilts.

 _That would be a most comfortable place, indeed. How can we get there?_

As soon as this thought passed her mind, the unmistakable sound of footsteps appeared in the room. Link looked up and Zelda jumped away sharply and whirled around to see Link's father standing in the doorway, a shocked expression upon his face.

"Sir Finnick!" She exclaimed, amazed and relieved at her ability to suddenly remember the name of one of her father's most trusted guards. "I beg of your pardon! We-, I-, didn't hear you come in!"

Link's father found his voice. "Your Majesty! Please forgive my intrusion." He bowed low, and Zelda could not see the expression on his face. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she turned towards Link, noting with shock that he carried an expression of complete calm. Confused, she looked further, and noted that his eyes were almost sparking.

 _He does not mind a bit! Perhaps I should just go and let them sort out what happened, between father and son._ She knew that a part of her was just giving into cowardice and surprise, yet she accepted it all the same. "Link, thank you again for the lovely invitation and the meal. I must go prepare my notes as I mentioned earlier. Our appointment with the Sheikah researchers is at five, will you meet me at my study to escort me there?"

"Yes Princess." Link answered, a half-smile appearing on his face. "And thank you for your company and the pastries. You are welcome here any time."

Zelda allowed herself a smile and thought about curtseying, but this was a place where no such formalities were needed, as she had decreed. So, she gave a nod to both men, and let herself be on her way. As soon as she reached the end of the corridor, she broke into a smile, thinking of the indulgences she had allowed herself just mere moments ago.

….

As soon as Zelda left, Link turned his attention towards his father, who stood up and face him, a look of disbelief still etched across his face. He decided to stay silent and let his father have the first word as he leaned back against the counter, feeling all the swagger of a man who had just been kissed by a princess. He knew that even as his appointment as the close, personal escort of the princess, there was not one single time that he had entertained the thought that…that _something_ like that would happen. He even thought it to be a long shot of them being friends, let alone…. _that_.

Finally, his father spoke. "Link, I fully expected that would you occasionally bring friends back to the apartment, but never the Princess! Have you gone mad?"

"We needed to discuss the next leg of our travels, so I invited her over. We ate lunch together and made plans." Link shrugged, now feeling a little sore over being interrupted.

"She is a princess, Link! You cannot just invite her over as if she were one of your friends!" His father's voice rose, and Link felt his temper rise in kind. "She is my friend!" He retorted. He considered telling his father how lonely she seemed, but she had told him that in confidence.

His father stared at him a moment before speaking. "I…I am afraid this is beyond my skills as a parent, so I will speak to you as a knight in service to the Royal Guard. I serve King Rhoam, as do you. Your access to the princess begins and ends with your assignment to protect her with your life. Remember your vows and carry them out, nothing more, nothing less."

Link let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, his mind indeed tracing back to his acceptance of the assignment in front of the king. His father was right. He clearly had overstepped his bounds and taken liberties that his rank did not allow.

 _Restraint. I need to show restraint_. Immediately his mind went to Zelda's face, the look in her eyes as she leaned towards him, the feel of her hands running along his back…

 _This is not going to be easy._

….

Author's notes:

1) This takes place just before Memory 12 ("Father and Daughter"). I like to imagine Link stressing out as he kneels in front of the king.

2) This story is in the same canon as my other TLOZ story, "The Assignment." It outlines Link's relationship with his father a bit better.


End file.
